The New blood
by Blackrose2235
Summary: A young girl about the age of 16, found out she is a rare vampire. A Huntress to be exact. Blood is every where as her 10 beloved, and only, Huntress friends, fall over dead. She is forced to make a decision that could mean loosing her boyfriend and her life. Can she save her friends and herself, or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1: Recognized

**Chapter One**

The music was blaring; humans, vampires, angles, and shape shifters where everywhere. All concealed of course. Well, except for the humans, but they don't know anything. I was in the middle of the room, looking around. Just yesterday, I found a white rose in my locker and a note saying that I was to go to the Vampire Party. All humans who got the note did not have the "Vampire Party" part on it. Besides, who would believe us. All humans are so ignorant that they don't see what is right in front of them. Vampires are all around, but humans don't open their eyes enough to see. So the stupid humans came, not knowing what was in their way. I spotted a jock football player just across the room and headed towards him. He was looking right at me with a lopsided grin. His eyes then traveled down wards and came to a rest on by breasts, then kept traveling down to they finally came at a rest where my black dress was almost showing my butt. I came up to him and leaned against him. Drunk, he wrapped his arms around me. I playfully licked his lips, which he turned it into a hungry kiss. If only he knew how hungry I was, not for love or kisses, but for blood. His lips soon found my neck. Oh how dangerous that was, with his neck all bent in the perfect way for me to just sink my teeth into. I slowly pulled up my head so he thought that I was making the kisses better, and wrapped one arm around his waist to keep him up. I then sank my fangs right into his neck and sucked. Boy, his blood was warm and rich in flavor. Made me want to keep drinking, but I knew if I kept drinking till he was dead, there would be some suspicion. He soon passed out, but I kept drinking. After a minute or so, I stopped and wiped my mouth, letting him fall to the floor. I stepped over him and left the scene, like nothing happened. I walked over to the punch bowl and got a drink to give to another victim, but then I changed my mind. I threw the cup into a beat up old trash can and dodged a few streamers. I walked over to a round table and sat, all by myself. After a few minutes, I saw a muscular tan boy walking towards me with a grin that looked like a smirk. His chain across his black leather cowboy boots were clanking against the toe. He had a black spandex shirt and jeans that were held up with a cowboy like buckle. From his appearance, I would guess that he was a little country. And not to mention he was inhumanly beautiful, making him a vampire, like me. He sat down next to me.

"Hey babe." He said, in a hot sexy voice. He got me in his arms and pulled me closer. I gently pushed him away.

"Hey, come on now hon, nobody turns "the man" down." He gathered me in his arms again, but this time, held on a little tighter.

"Come on Jay, let me go." I squirmed but could not get free from his grasp. After a while I gave up and put my hands on his chest.

"Ok, fine. I'll make deal. You let me go and I'll be your girlfriend. You can call me yours till the day I die. Agreed?" I said, crossing my fingers, hoping he could not read my mind. For an extra measure, I put walls up around my thoughts with spikes, making it indestructible. He looked at me, considering what he should do. He looked at me up and down, just like the jock football player did, then decided.

"Agreed," he said, slowly. Then he bent his head down and kissed me. He made it long before breaking the contact. Finally, Jay let me go. Just then, some of his friends came over, all looking at me. I was getting up when Jay put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me back down next to him. He was smirking again. I rolled my eyes, but sat there. After this was over, I was going to dump him. I crossed my legs and some of the boys whistled. I crossed my arms making my breasts pop out a little more, and all the boys but one chuckled. I rolled my eyes again, then they settled on the one who did not chuckle. He was cuter than the rest, I think his name is James. I tried to go into his mind to see who he was, and it turns out, it was easier than usual. All of the vampires don't really want another vampire to read their mind, but this one did. It seemed like he wanted me to read his mind. I looked in there and saw a jumble of madness, but one thing was clearer than all the others, he loved me. I dug a little deeper and saw that I was right. His name was James, and he was two years older than me.

"This here is my hot and sexy girlfriend," Jay's voice pulled me out. The boys whined at each other and at Jay. I looked at James and saw he had a stoney expression. I tried to get into his head to tell him that that is not true, but his thoughts were blocked. I could not get in. He would not even look at me. I tried to get his attention and not let the others know what I was doing. If you were ever in this situation, I can tell you this, it is not easy, especially if you are a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Chapter Two**

There are many disadvantages to being a vampire, however, there are also advantages. For example, when the apocalypse comes, the vampire race will survive and flourish all though out the world, Disadvantage - vampires can't have babies. Finding out someone loves you, but you have a so called "boyfriend," it gets complicated, especially if he really isn't your boyfriend.

**James' P.O.V.**

I knew her since the first grade, some one thousand years ago, but still. I fell in love with her at first sight. My parents called it puppy love, and I did not know what it was. Now, as I grew older, I knew what it was, love. It was love at first sight. In sixth grade, I remember walking in the long hallways where the lights weren't always good, and bumped into her by a sharp sudden corner. I remember how she talked to me and smiled. Ever since then we "went out." Or, as the kids in my class said, were boyfriend and girlfriend. Then one day, in eighth grade, she lost her memory and vanished. That is when I vowed never to love again, for she was the only one, and if I ever found her, I would still love her and show her. Seeing her here today really threw me off. While she looked at me and went in my mind, I went in hers. She showed no sign of knowing that I was in there. As I looked, I saw that when she vanished in the eighth grade, she had something traumatic and disturbing happen to her. As I looked deeper, I saw that she does not remember anything about me or what happened, only that she was Chosen. Chosen to be a Huntress for the rest of her life. I look at her carefully up and down and at her beautiful facial features. Sasha smiled her one of a kind similes at me with her shining, straight, and bright teeth, her fangs poking out a little. A Huntress is more beautiful than a regular female vampire, and trust me, a regular female vampire is ten times prettier than the prettiest person alive. Now, try to imagine what a Huntress might look like. Get the picture? She has power she may not even know yet. As far as I know, there are only ten in the world, very few get picked to be a Huntress. As there is a Huntress, there is also a Hunter. A Hunter is just like a Huntress, but well, a male. We don't know why there are a lot more Hunter's than Huntress', however some believe that a Huntress has higher standards than a Hunter. Now, here she is, right in front of me squashed in a jerks arms. _Well,_ I thought, _she does look a little uncomfortable. _I started to wonder, _is she really his girlfriend? _It took me a full minute just to look away, but I glanced at her every now and then because I couldn't help it. The first time I glanced at her she had a pained expression on her face as she tried to catch my eye.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

I gave up trying to tell him that we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, or at least not to me. I let out an audible sigh.

"Hey," Jay nudge's me, "what was that for? Not having fun?" His cocky grin grew wider. I tried to worm my way out of his arms and succeeded.

"You know what? We're through. Actually, come to think of it, I crossed my fingers when I did the "promise." So truth was, you were never my boyfriend," I blurted as I stood up quickly. I looked over and saw a stunned expression on Jay's face. I put my hands on my hips and walked away. I got on the dance floor and that is when the bad stuff happened. _They _came. I hid so I would not be seen. I had a bad history with _Them. _I went and found a kitchen somewhere in the back. One of the guys came in, so I ran into the little door that led to the bathroom. It was rather small, with a painting of a male vampire bending over a woman with blood dripping down her neck and blood dripping down the young vampires mouth. I heard footsteps come near the bathroom and stopped right outside the door I was hiding behind, so I held my breath and blocked my thoughts in hopes he could not hear me. After a couple of minutes, he went away. I waited for a few more minutes to make sure he was gone, then cautiously stepped out, looking at my surroundings. I saw a dainty looking kitchen, with bare cupboards. After all, the real food was in the fridge, full of blood. As i was looking, a thought crossed my mind. _"Who was he? He was defiantly one of _His _drones. I bet he was looking for me. After all, there are only ten huntresses in the whole world." _I made my way back to the dance floor, looking around for any more drones. Unfortunately, I was not looking where I was going and smacked into James.

"Hey, I was looking everywhere for you. I wanted to talk to you," he said. I looked around one last time and agreed to go sit with him. Once we sat down, he looked at me as if he was trying to determine whether or not I was the one _he _was looking for.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I said, looking at him.

"Oh yah, I wanted to ask you a question. Are you a huntress?" I looked at him in shock. A lot of people don't know a huntress when they see one. Its hard to tell, even if you did see one.

"W-what makes you say that?" I stammered. He thought for a moment.

"By the way you vanished in 8th grade. Never saw you since."

"In 8th grade? I... I... I don't remember anything from the 8th grade." I said slowly.


End file.
